The most common method of mixing components, such as liquids and/or powders, is to join the components in a vessel and agitate them. This method, however, is not suited for continuous mixing, and moreover the mixing will be random, thereby making it impossible to ensure a homogeneous mixture of components. The result will be largely dependent on the disposition of the components towards mixing.
According to another method, separate partial flows of components are joined to form a common flow, which is then subjected to turbulence. This method certainly admits continuous mixing, but also in this case the mixing will be random and dependent on the disposition of the components towards mixing.
With a view to solving these problems, a method has been developed, which allows continuous and satisfactory mixing of components, and also mixing of components which are not disposed to be mixed. According to this method, the components are joined in layers, and the thus-joined components are then conveyed during deformation of the layer structure obtained in connection with the joining. As a result, a continuous and homogeneous mixture of components can be obtained.
DE 41 28 999 discloses a device which uses the latter method. The device allows mixing of two components and comprises two annular, narrow ducts, one for each component. The ducts are arranged opposite each other and join each other in a narrow gap. The components are supplied through a duct each, at a relatively high pressure, and are joined in the form of annular layers in the gap, from where the thus-joined components are conducted through one more duct. While flowing in the latter duct, the layer structure obtained in joining is deformed, and a homogeneous mixture of components is obtained. The device allows continuous mixing of components which are not disposed to be mixed, such as oil and water, the oil being supplied at higher pressure than the water to form a dispersion.
However, the device suffers from a number of drawbacks. First, the device does not allow mixing of more than two components. Moreover, the device will not allow mixing of anything but liquid components.